bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Glued at the Hip/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Glued at the Hip. Transcript (Scene opens to Larry riding his bike on the ceiling.) Larry: Yippee! Bob: Larry, how many times do I have to tell you not to ride your bike on the ceiling before you stop doing it? Larry: I'm not on the ceiling, Bob, you are! Bob: No, you're the one on the ceiling, Larry! (Camera turns right-side-up to show Larry on the ceiling.) Larry: Oh! How many times have you told me? Bob: Like a million times. Larry: I'll take a million and one times! (Larry resumes riding his bike on the ceiling, much to Bob's frustration.) Bob: Please! Stop riding your bike on the ceiling! (Bob goes to read a book, while Larry still resumes riding his bike on the ceiling.) Larry: This time, I'm gonna do it while gargling water! (Larry starts to drink the water, but accidentally spills some on Bob's head.) Larry: Whoops. (Larry rides on the ceiling again, while Bob is even more frustrated.) Bob: That's it! Larry! I... I need to be alone! (Larry stops his bike in its tracks then falls off.) Larry: You wanna be alone? How do I participate in that? Bob: You don't! Larry: Oh, I see! You're not the only one who wants to be alone! I'm going to go be alone! By myself! In my room! Wanna join me? Bob: No. Larry: Yeah, me neither! (Larry leaves after that. Scene switches to Larry in his room, though is rather bored.) Larry: (sighs) Being alone stinks. I wonder what Bob's up to? (Larry gets up and is about to open the door when Bob's voice is heard.) Bob: (Off-screen) Don't come down here! Larry: Fine! I won't! (Larry hops up to the window and sees Pa hop past, before sticking his head out the window.) Larry: Hey, Pa! Out for an evening stroll? Pa: I can't remember where I parked my car. Larry: I could use some advice. Does the Bible happen to say anything about friendship? Pa: As a matter of fact, it does. Proverbs 18:24 says, "A man of many companions comes to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother." Larry: Sticks closer than a brother. Got it! (Larry goes back into his room.) Pa: And what that means is- (sees that Larry is gone) Uh, Larry? (Scene switches to Larry entering the living room again, before pulling out a tube of glue.) Larry: Sticks closer than a brother. (Larry puts some glue on his hip, just as Bob comes up to him.) Bob: Hey, Larry. (Larry hides the glue then throws it away.) Bob: I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Larry: I'm sorry too, Bob. Hug? Bob: Yeah. (Bob hugs Larry, but when Bob tries to leave, the glue has ended up getting stuck to him.) Bob: Why can't I stop hugging you? Why am I sticky? Why do I smell glue? Larry: Well, Bob. Proverbs says there's a friend who sticks closer than a brother. Bob: Do not tell me you covered yourself in glue and now we're stuck together! Larry: Okay, I will not tell you that that's exactly what I did! (Bob is shocked.) Bob: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bob tries using a nail file to remove the glue, but it won't work. Bob next uses a jackhammer, but it only causes him and Larry to get shaken up before crashing off-screen. Cut to Bob still using the nail file. Cut to Bob and Larry still getting shaken up by the jackhammer. Cut to Bob still using the nail file, but the glue is still intact. Bob next has Larry hold on to the front door, before pulling himself to the closet door by use of a rope, but this only causes the glue to stretch out, and for Larry to get pulled back along with the front door and crashing into Bob again. Bob and Larry sit on the floor after that.) Larry: I think it's dry. Bob: I can't believe you'd do this, Larry. Larry: Really? I think it's perfectly within my realm of behavior. Bob: Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's watch TV and hope it wears off. (Bob tries to hop away, but because he's still glued to Larry, he and Larry end up crashing off-screen. Larry drags himself across the floor with his tooth while Bob is sitting on top of him, before making it to his chair.) Bob: Well, time for the news. (turns on the TV) (The TV turns on, showing two carrot forecasters on TV.) Carrot Woman: We now return to hour sixteen of our live coverage of "City Hall Grass Growing". Larry: What? No way! It's cartoon time! (Larry takes the remote from Bob and changes the channel to a TV show with a crazy-looking corn man.) Corn Man: And now, back to hour sixteen of "Wacky Silly Grass Growing"! (chuckles) Bob: We'll watch cartoons later! Now, we watch news! Larry: No way! Cartoons! Bob: News! Larry: Cartoons! Bob: News! Larry: I wish I'd never glued myself to you! Bob: Welcome to the club! Mr. Lunt: (Off-screen) Do you find yourself in a sticky situation? Bob: Huh? (Bob and Larry both fall off of the chair.) Mr. Lunt: Is your cat stuck to a toaster? Cherry Cat: (meows) (Mr. Lunt hops over to Jimmy and Jerry, who are trying to get a cup and a saucer separated.) Mr. Lunt: Can you not peel apart your dirty dishes? Did someone cover themselves in glue and now you're stuck to them? Then come on down to Mr. Lunt's Shop. We guarantee to unstick you or your money back at twelfth of what you paid! (The ad ends.) Bob: The solution to our problem! Larry: Our cat's not stuck to a toaster. Bob: No, us! Let's go. (Bob and Larry go to leave, but they end up getting stuck tight in the door, though they do manage to get free after a few seconds.) Larry: And away we go! (Larry goes off, dragging Bob with him, but trip over each other.) Bob: We have to work together. Larry: How about that? (Camera pans out to show a bike and a skateboard next to each other.) Larry: I'll ride the bike, you skateboard beside me. What could possibly go wrong? (Scene switches to Larry now riding the bike.) Larry: Oh, this is what could go wrong! Bob: Careful! (Bob and Larry swerve past all of the citizens that are passing by.) Bob: Look out! Carrot Woman: (screams) (Bob jumps over the carrot woman's car, while he and Larry swerve past a lamppost. Scene switches to Mr. Lunt looking rather bored.) Mr. Lunt: (sighs) A business devoted to unsticking things? Lunt, you fool! Bob and Larry: (screaming) Mr. Lunt: Huh? (The bike rolls past Mr. Lunt, before Bob and Larry tumble up to him, the skateboard stuck to Larry.) Larry: Lunt, we're glued together! You gotta unglue us together! We'll pay anything. Mr. Lunt: Lunt, you genius! Larry: Bob, drop the skateboard! Bob: I can't! I'm stuck to it! (The skateboard that Bob and Larry are on rolls away with them on it, before they roll past Mr. Lunt.) Mr. Lunt: I'll get you unstuck in no time! I've unstuck myself from a weight set, a kangaroo, a refrigerator, a monster truck, a cactus! So trust me when I say I know how to unstick a thing or two. (Bob and Larry stop in front of Mr. Lunt again on the skateboard.) Bob: Maybe you could unstick us first, then tell us about all the many times you've unstuck other things. Mr. Lunt: Okay, I'll get right on it. Bob: On the bright side, at least we're not glued to a third person. (Mr. Lunt comes back while holding a spray bottle.) Mr. Lunt: Now hold still while I spray you with my unstick spray. (Mr. Lunt then sprays Bob, Larry, and the skateboard with the contents of the bottle, but when he tries to pull them apart, he ends up getting stuck to them as well.) Mr. Lunt: Oh boy. Larry: Uh-oh. Mr. Lunt: Now I'm stuck too. Bob: Are you kidding me?! Mr. Lunt: Oh, would you look at that? This isn't my unstick spray, this is my super-stick spray! Ha! Is my face red? Bob: (growling angrily) (Bob gives off a frustrated yell, before he and Larry roll off on the skateboard, pulling Mr. Lunt with them as well. Scene switches to Bob now dragging himself, Larry, Mr. Lunt, and the skateboard across the ground.) Bob: Once I'm free, I'm gonna find a friend who doesn't glue himself to me! (grunting) Larry: And I'll find a friend who'd be more fun to be glued to! Mr. Lunt: And I'll find customers who can at least appreciate the efforts, even if I make things worse! (Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt try to pull themselves free from the glue, but they get stuck together once again.) Bob: How could this possibly get worse?! Mr. Lunt: (gasps) I have an idea! I once heard that cod liver oil and sand can work as a sticky remover. Bob: Where'd you hear that? Mr. Lunt: I think it was my Uncle Jim. Or maybe it was in the Encyclopedia of Horrible Ideas, which was written by my Uncle Jim. Larry: To Pa Grape's store! (Larry pushes the skateboard, with him, Bob, and Mr. Lunt on it, the three of them swerving around the street, until entering Pa Grape's store. Bob drags himself, the skateboard, Larry, and Mr. Lunt across the floor, but the three end up acting casual when a broccoli woman comes by while pushing a shopping cart, just as Pa comes up to them.) Pa: Brother? Larry: Pa! We need cod liver oil and sand. No questions, please. (Pa looks over Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt.) Pa: Larry, did you glue all of you together? Larry: I said no questions! Please? Pa: I think you may have taken my advice too literally. Bob: Can you please take us to the cod liver oil and sand? Pa: Sure, sure. (Pa leads Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt down the aisle, then gets some cod liver oil and sand, which he gives to Bob, who then sprinkles it all over himself, Larry, and Mr. Lunt.) Larry: Ah! I got sand between my teeth! Mr. Lunt: I got cod liver oil behind my ears! (Bob throws the cod oil liver and sand away.) Larry: How could this possibly get any worse?! (Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt suddenly feel itchy, due to the combination of cod liver oil and sand.) All: (groaning, screaming) That stuff itches! Must scratch! (Bob, Larry, and Mr. Lunt accidentally run into Pa, as he gets stuck to them as well, the foursome now rolling down the aisle towards Madame Blueberry, who also gets stuck to them as well.) Pa: Shoulda seen this coming. Mr. Lunt: That's the last time I follow advice from the Encyclopedia of Horrible Ideas, is what I said the last time something like this happened! Madame Blueberry: This is no way to treat a lady! Maybe a lobster, but not a lady! (The lobster, which is also stuck to them, then pinches Madame Blueberry's nose, which causes Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, Pa, and Madame Blueberry to tumble out of the store while screaming, before they also run into Ichabeezer, who also gets stuck to them, as they then tumble across the ground.) Ichabeezer: I can't imagine how you all ended up like this, but what I do know, is that it's Larry's fault! All: Larry! Who else could it be? Larry: Glad you like my work! Rooney: (barking excitedly) Ichabeezer: Rooney! Stay back, boy! Oh, this is a bad time for snuggles! Madame Blueberry: Well, at least now things can't possibly get worse. Mr. Lunt: (holding up a stick) Here, doggy! Fetch! (Bob looks at Rooney's leash, which Ichabeezer is still holding while he's stuck to them.) Bob: No, Lunt! Ichabeezer: Don't throw that! (Too late, Mr. Lunt has already thrown the stick, as it flies past Rooney in slow-motion, while Larry, Madame Blueberry, and Ichabeezer each give slow nos. The stick then flies through the air as Rooney starts chasing after it, pulling Bob, Larry, Mr. Lunt, Pa, Madame Blueberry, and Ichabeezer with him on the skateboard, pulling them past all of the other citizens. Rooney then pulls the group past a carrot man, which causes the carrot man to get spun around.) Carrot Man: Hey! Watch where you're going, Madame Blueberry! Madame Blueberry: Why did he only yell at me?! (The lobster then pinches Larry, causing him to give off a pained jump, pulling the others with him into the air, before Rooney also gets pulled into the air as well, before the group falls back down, ending up stuck on the side of the refrigerator of the House.) Larry: Well, at least I know how things could get worse. Ichabeezer: This is just great! Madame Blueberry: How will we get down? Pa: Don't worry, I'm sure someone will be here any minute to help us. (Scene switches to nighttime, and the group still stuck to the refrigerator.) Mr. Lunt: You were saying, Pa? Ichabeezer: At least Rooney's having a good time! (Cut to Rooney swinging himself down below.) Larry: Well, why can't we? Pa told me there's a friend who sticks closer than a brother. I thought it meant if you want a good friend, you should just glue yourself to someone. But now I realize it meant that when you find a friend who will stick with you through thick and thin, it's like you're family. Bob: You're right, Larry. I couldn't ask for a better friend to be stuck to. Larry: So, let's make the most of our sticky situation. (Music starts playing.) Bob and Larry: We're sticky pals! Larry: (singing) I'm like peanut butter stuck To the roof of your mouth! Both: (singing) We'll always be a pair Larry: (singing) Like gum that's stuck in hair Bob: (singing) Like candy stuck to shoes Larry: (singing) Or paper stuck to glue Bob: (singing) In the strength of our bond We are both believers Larry: (singing) I'm the sock stuck in your dryer Bob: (singing) I'm maple syrup on your fingers We're sticky friends 'Cause we always stick together We're sticky friends Both: (singing) We're like stamps to a letter In sticky situations Two of us is better Like a fly on sticky paper Sticky friend stick together We're sticky friends Burrs stuck on a sweater Sticky friends I will leave you never Sticky friends forever and forever Like a bandage on your skin We're sticky friends Oh, ohoh Oh, ohoh We're sticky friends Yeah! Me and you Are stuck like glue Through thick and thin We're sticky friends! (The song ends as everyone starts laughing.) Ichabeezer: Seriously, how are we gonna get down from here? Mr. Lunt: My Uncle Jim has this old trick for unsticking large groups of people from refrigerators, if you're interested. All: No! Madame Blueberry: No thank you! (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts